XCats
by silly51366507
Summary: When a spell goes wrong, the X-Men find themselves cats in the world of the warriors. How will they get back home, and more importantly, save the day when an evil threatens to destroy them all? First Crossover, no flames. CHAPTER 7 UP, SORRY FOR THE WAIT!
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, etc. in this story, just the idea.

A/N: This story takes place in between Stuff of Villains and Blind Alley. Also: I only write in Rogue's accent when she's angry, annoyed, or feeling strongly about something.

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

Rogue sat in her bedroom, staring at a book she had bought a few days ago when Kitty dragged her off to the mall to buy new clothes for her date with Lance. She had used what little money she had to buy it. It was called, "Spells and Enchantments." Kitty had told her not to buy it, but Rogue bought it anyway. She was curious if any of them worked and doubted that they did, but what was the harm in trying?

One spell said that you could go inside any book. She looked through the small bookshelf they had in their room. One row was Kitty's, two were Rogue's. She looked at the books from her favorite series, called "The Warriors." It was becoming popular around the mansion, and she was ahead of everyone in the series. Rogue decided on "The Sight," because it was a good book and she knew anyone who read the series had read that book already.

Kitty walked in to the bedroom, it was 5:00 already.

"Dinner in twenty minutes, what are you doing?" she said.

Rogue responded, "I'm seeing if a spell from my book works."

Kitty stared at her for a minute, then demanded, "Which spell, and why do you need 'The Sight' to do the spell? That better not be my copy!"

Rogue sighed and stated simply, "It says you can go into any book, and 'The Sight' is mah favorite. It's mine, from my row."

Kitty blinked while her roommate read over the spell again.

"Need to go find a candle," Rogue said and raced out of the room.

* * *

She ran down the stairs, passing Rahne and Roberto as they played Frisbee.

"No playing Frisbee in the house!" Rogue shouted as she headed for the kitchen. Ororo was cooking tonight, and Rogue smelled something good.

"Storm, where are the candles?" Rogue asked.

The chef replied, "Second drawer from the left, three down."

Rogue checked, and sure enough, it was filled with candles. She grabbed a small one already in a holder and some matches.

"What do you need them for?", Storm asked.

The Goth held up the book. "Ah, I see," Storm said. Rogue had tried these things a few times during the year.

She closed the drawer and walked back upstairs, set it on her bedside table, then turned to Kitty. "Dinner time, Kit!" She nodded and they walked downstairs together. Xavier and Logan had already grabbed seats, and as they arrived Kurt bamfed in.

"Kurt!" Rogue exclaimed.

"Sorry," he said when he realized he teleported in front of them. They all grabbed seats as the rest of the mansion rushed in. The Professor was at the head, Logan, Kitty, Rogue, Kurt, Rahne, Bobby, Ray, and Roberto on one side, Scott, Jean, Sam, Beast, a seat saved for Ororo, Amara, Jamie, and Jubilee, on the other.

Storm walked over and set down corn, peas, turkey, ham, a plate of tossed salad, and an arrangement of other foods. Rogue grabbed some of everything, and Kitty only grabbed the veggies. Everyone was discussing their boring day at school, and it hurt Rogue's ears. She ate quietly, and finally they were finished. Kitty, Kurt, and Jamie got up. Kurt and Jamie quickly cleaned the table of their meal, and Kitty went to go grab the desserts. She set down cookies and cupcakes. Rogue grabbed one of each and took a bite of the cookie.

She spit it out. "Who made this?" she asked.

"I did." Kitty said with a glare. Rogue ate the cupcake and left. When Kitty wasn't looking, she snuck back in and threw out the cookie. She headed back upstairs, grabbed her two books, candle, and matches, then walked back downstairs into the living room. She sat on the floor, sat Indian style and put the book down in her lap. Various members of the Institute walked in and gathered around her, watching the hockey game. Kitty sat next to her, peering at the spell book. She lit the candle in front of her and looked at the words on the page. Logan walked in and sat in the only empty spot, on the other side of her. Bobby, Scott, Jean, and Kurt cheered when Bayville's team scored.

Rogue recited, "Lee, lach, jinach, arlich." The candle's flame turned a purple-green and Rogue put 'The Sight' over it. Suddenly, there was a bright flash and she blacked out.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, etc. in this story, just the idea.

**Chapter Two: The Forest**

Rogue woke up to find six cats nearby. "Wait, did it work?" She looked down, and sure enough, she was a cat. "Cool!" The orange tom with a black spot from his nose to his ears and along his back looked at her.

"Did you have something to do with this, Stripes?" She nodded and realized it was Logan.

"Yes... I tried out a spell from mah new book." Rogue looked at herself in a small puddle. She was a reddish brown, similar to her hair, a long white streak from her nose, across her back, all the way to her tail. Her emerald green eyes shone as she studied the other cats. One was a bright white with a few darker patches and icy-blue eyes, another next to him was a blue-silver color with slightly more pointed ears. A black tom cat with a few silver-gray spots looked at her.

"I guess it worked," the cat said, sounding like Kitty.

A bright red she-cat exclaimed, "So you did this? Where are we?"

Rogue sighed. "I'd guess we're in Thunderclan's territory, all seven of us."

The final cat, a dark brown tom with amber eyes said worriedly, "You mean like from 'The Warriors' books?"

Rogue nodded. "Yep. We're in 'The Sight.'"

"Do our powers work?" asked Kurt.

"Well, I ain't touchin' you to find out." the green eyed-she cat replied. "Let me try to phase through the branch here." Kitty said and walked into it, not passing through.

"So, how do we get out?" asked Bobby.

"I don't know!" exclaimed Rogue, annoyed that she hadn't thought of it. _Should have chosen a different book, maybe one where I would have stayed human._

"I just hope someone from the Institute finds out somehow."

(At Thunderclan's Camp)

Jaypaw sat in the Medicine Cat's den with Leafpool. She was putting a cobweb on Brambleclaw's paw. He had hurt it while hunting.

"Brambleclaw, can you take Jaypaw with you on the next border patrol? I need more catmint." He nodded. "Lionpaw, Hollypaw, and Cloudtail are coming too."

Jaypaw sighed, "When do we leave?"

"Now," his father replied and led him out of the den, where the rest of the patrol was waiting. They trekked into the forest along the route they had planned. Jaypaw sniffed the air, hoping to scent catmint. Instead, he scented unknown ones- - in Thunderclan's territory!

"Come on! I smell intruders!" he shouted, and raced off in the direction of the scent. Jaypaw jumped from the bushes onto a small brown and white she-cat. She flipped him over when he landed on her back and turned to face him. The rest of the patrol lept from the bushes -- there were SEVEN cats in their territory?

"Jaypaw, stop!" Brambleclaw shouted. The blind apprentice jumped back and the cat he had attacked glared at him with her shining green eyes.

"Why are you here?" demanded the deputy.

The red she-cat stepped forward, and the brown cat shot her a death glare.

"I'm sorry, we come from far away and just ended up here. We did not know you lived here."

Jaypaw could tell she wasn't lying about the far away part, but knew that they knew this was Thunderclan's territory.

"Leave," Brambleclaw demanded, but the orange and black tom spat back, "Who are you to tell us what to do, bub?"

Brambleclaw took a step back in amazement. This rogue had just stood up to him with such anger, he must be the leader of the group. The brown she-cat sighed. "Logan... It's their territory. They have a clan of cats, and there are seven of us, who don't even know how to fight them. They must be stronger than us. Do you really want to risk our lives in a battle we're sure to lose?"

Jaypaw blinked. Whoever the cat was, she was both reasonable and knowledgeable. The cat called Logan sighed.

"I guess you're right, Stripes."

_Stripes? What kind of a name is THAT?_ He thought. The black cat nodded.

"You're right Rogue." _Is her name Rogue or Stripes? Or it one her nickname of sorts?_

Brambleclaw suddenly asked, "Would you like to stay with us until you are fit to travel?"

Jaypaw heard Logan's stomach growl with a sudden burst of hunger.

"Logan..." the brown cat insisted.

"Okay Rogue, but only a night or two."

_So it is Rogue. Who names a rogue cat Rogue?_

"Come with me," Brambleclaw said and led them and the patrol back to camp.

(At the Institute)

Ororo looked around, racing through the mansion.

"Rogue? Kitty? Logan?"

They were supposed to have a Danger Room session, but she couldn't find them or the others anywhere. She knocked on the door of Xavier's entrance.

"Come in Storm," he said after a brief pause.

"Charles," she said after she entered, "I can't find Logan, Jean, Scott, Rogue, Kitty, Logan, Kurt, or Bobby! They have a Danger Room session. Can you find them in the mansion?"

The Professor held his hands up to his temples and searched the Institute.

"I cannot locate them. I'll assemble the others and we'll look for them."

She nodded and rushed to continue her search.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, etc. in this story, just the idea.

**Chapter 3: The First Day**

Rogue walked along with the others into Thunderclan's camp. _It's just as I imagined it!_ She thought. She kept looking at the blind cat who had attacked her. _That must be Jaypaw. I kind of like him...Besides the point that he attacked me!_

She glanced at Logan, who unsheathed his claws and saw a look of shock on his face when he realized that they were pretty short compared to his human claws. They were, however, still abnormally long and sharp. Kitty walked up to her.

"This is so... weird!" she whispered.

Rogue nodded in agreement and decided to see how the others were taking it. Kurt and Bobby were speechless and purely amazed, Jean looked uncomfortable, and Scott looked confused; he and Logan were the only ones who hadn't read the books, but Rogue knew that Kitty told him about the world of The Warriors.

A red-orange tom walked out of a hole in a tall rock. Rogue assumed that he was Firestar and that the stone was the Highledge. Brambleclaw was right next to him as he approached them.

"Greetings, rogue cats. Now, if I may have your names?" Rogue said with an as even-toned voice that she could muster, "I'm Rogue."

Firestar blinked. "A rogue named Rogue. How peculiar."

Kitty took a step forward. "I'm Ki-Shadow."

Logan growled, "I'm Logan." He still hadn't sheathed his claws.

Kurt and Bobby snapped out of their trances. "I'm Kurt," he said, "And this is Bobby."

Jean and Scott exchanged a look. "I'm Jean," she said. Scott shrugged and said, "I'm Scott."

Firestar nodded. "Greetings everyone. I am Firestar, leader of Thunderclan. Now, where do you come from?" Kitty spoke just before Scott. "We come from a forest filled with twolegs. We were sitting in our home, there was a flash, and we ended up here."

Rogue saw Jaypaw blink with surprise. _He knows we're telling the truth,_ she realized. Firestar nodded. "Would you like to stay here as warriors until you can find a way back home?" Rogue said quietly, "Give us a moment to discus." The leader nodded. "Come to my den under the Highledge and let me know your decision."

They nodded and huddled up to talk.

(In the Medicine Cat Den)

Jaypaw peered out the door of the den and watched the rogue's talk. He wouldn't mind in they stayed – the striped cat, Rogue, seemed nice. He noticed she seemed kind of spaced out from the rest. The other cat, Logan, seemed like a father to her, but they didn't look or scent like they were related. He turned back to Leafpool.

"Do you think we should trust those cats?" he asked her, and she glanced up for a moment from her work, sorting herbs.

"I'm not sure, but I do think they would be good fighters and hunters. Can you go check and see if any of them need food or have injuries?" He sighed and nodded, then walked out of the Medicine Cat Den and over to the group of rogues. They were sprawled out on the ground, sharing tongues.

He said quietly, "Are any of you injured?"

He couldn't see it, but Logan shook his head.

Rogue replied, "No, we're fine just hungry."

Jaypaw nodded, "I'll go fetch some food."

He walked over to the fresh-kill pile and grabbed four pieces of food and brought it to the group, then grabbed four more and walked over. He sat in front of Rogue, eating a mouse. He scented she was eating a vole. It sounded like she was very hungry. He smiled, and she looked at him, into his sightless blue eyes.

"So, do you like living with the other rogues?" he asked.

She smiled back and said, "Yes. There are more of us back home, but for some reason only we came."

Rogue felt like she was reliving the burst of light. _Oh, we were all in the same room!_ She realized.

"Back there, we are called the X...." She trailed off. _Not Men, because we aren't human!_

"X-Cats." she finished.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, etc. in this story, just the idea.

**A/N: V/XWolf: Yes, the Brotherhood will appear, but only some of them. Stay tuned ;D**

**PunkRose: Thanks for the first official Review!**

**Chapter 4: The Testing**

The next day Brambleclaw walked up to them.

"Cloudtail, Ashfur, and Brackenfur and I will test your fighting and hunting skills to determine what you need to learn. All right, let's see....Rogue and Shadow, come with me and Cloudtail. Logan and Scott, go with Ashfur and Brackenfur."

Rogue nudged Kitty who didn't respond to the name Shadow.

"Kitty! That's us!"

"Oh!" Kitty realized that was her cue and the two followed Brambleclaw and Cloudtail into the clearing.

"I want to see each of you fight one of us," Brambleclaw said. "When we're done, you'll switch with Logan and Scott, who are hunting."

Rogue had to hold back a laugh. Logan fighting Brambleclaw? She wanted to see that.

"Okay, Shadow, you'll fight Cloudtail after me and Rogue."

Rogue lept to her paws, and they took stances a few fox-lengths away from each other.

"Go!" Brambleclaw commanded and lept at her. She slid forward so he just missed and landed behind her. Rogue turned to face him and jumped forward, pushing him over. She pinned down his front paws, and he used his back paws to kick her in the stomach, sending her flying. She landed on the ground a few fox-lengths away, and jumped back to her feet as fast as she could. Rogue's stomach hurt badly, but she tried to ignore it.

Brambleclaw jumped at her again, and she pushed his stomach with her front paws, sending him upwards a bit. He landed, pinning both her front and back paws down.

"That was great, Rogue!" He got off her.

"Shadow, ready?" Kitty nodded and Rogue sat down behind her to watch their fight. Cloudtail nodded and both of the cats jumped forwards at once. Kitty met with him in mid-air, and she put her paws on his shoulders, then pushed down, causing them to land. She had him pinned to the ground, stomach showing. His back paws were pinned as well, but then he rolled, causing them to switch spots. Kitty struggled to repeat the move Cloudtail had done, but couldn't get up.

"All right, we're done." At that moment, Ashfur, Logan, Scott, and Brackenfur walked into the clearing.

"Great timing!" exclaimed Cloudtail.

"Switch!" Kitty and Rogue went with Ashfur and Brackenfur into the forest.

"I want to each to catch five pieces of prey. Come back with them when you are done." Rogue raced into the forest, and Kitty followed shortly behind.

(Logan and Scott's fighting)

"Instead of fighting us, I think you two should fight each other. You're older than all the other cats. And... Fight!"

Logan lept at Scott, continually batting him with sheathed paws. Scott wasn't doing well; he was trying to dodge, but still got hit. Finally, he attacked back. He hit Logan on the head lightly, but Logan just kept fighting back. He hit Scott as hard as he could on the side of the chest, sending him flying to the side. Logan jumped and pinned Scott down.

"All right Logan, that was a great fight. Go back to camp, and send Bobby and Kurt."

Scott nodded, and the two went back to camp. Rogue and Kitty were there.

"Where's Jean?" asked Scott.

"She's hunting," responded Kitty.

"I guess Bobby and Kurt are going to be fighting now?" Logan nodded and sat next to Rogue.

She yawned. "I'm tired from all the things we've been doing." Rogue fell asleep.

Kitty yawned as well.

"Yeah, good night. Or should I say, day." She fell asleep, curled up on a small pile of moss. Logan shrugged and gathered a pile of leaves, which he fell asleep on a few mouse-lengths away. He didn't notice Jaypaw walk up just as he closed his eyes.

(Kurt and Bobby's fighting)

Kurt and Bobby sat in front of Brambleclaw.

"All right, you two, I'd like to see you fight each other. How well can you each do?"

Kurt shrugged and whispered to Bobby, "Remember, no powers."

Bobby nodded and jumped back, facing him. They lept at each other, matched blow for blow. Sitting on their hind paws, they had a cat slap-fight. Brambleclaw sighed.

"Well, this is, um, interesting."

Finally the two grew incredibly tired. Kurt fell back onto the soft grass from exhaustion, and Bobby fell back next to him.

"I guess this is, um, over?" asked Cloudtail. The deputy nodded.

"Let them rest here, I'll go fetch Jean." He raced into the forest to find the red she-cat. Cloudtail gathered some leaves and moss and put them around the two sleeping toms. He yawned, and fell asleep right next to them. Brambleclaw came back with Jean walking behind him.

"Figures. Cloudtail was on watch last night, then he had to do this as well. All right Jean, face me and attack first."

Jean lept at Brambleclaw. She fought almost exactly like Rogue did earlier, except sloppier. She had just finished 'The Sight' and had skipped a lot of chapters in all of the books, just to catch up to the others.

Jean was knocked down by Brambleclaw's final hit, and he announced, "That was great. Wake up these three and send them hunting. I'm going to go check up on the rest."

He padded back to camp.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, etc. in this story, just the idea.

**Chapter 5: The Dream**

Rahne sniffed around the living room, in wolf form. She changed back to a human.

"They were here last. And then... They just vanished!"

Storm looked at the couch. "All that's left are Rogue's spell book, the candle, matches, and this Warrior's book: 'The Sight.' Wait... Is there a bookmark in the spell book?"

Rahne nodded. "It's in between a page for turning a book into a banana, and going inside a book..." her voice faded. "They went into the book!"

She flipped to the Allegiances page of 'The Sight.' Sure enough, under 'Cats From Other Clans', were the X-Cats.

"Look through the spell book, and find the spell to get them out of the book. We need them here!" exclaimed Roberto. Ororo nodded.

"I'll go tell the professor." She raced off to go find him.

(At Camp Through Jaypaw's Eyes)

Jaypaw looked over the X-Cats. They were asleep, and Rogue seemed fairly cold. He dragged over some moss and leaves and surrounded her with them. He sat down next to her, and closed his eyes. Jaypaw's breath matched beat with hers, and he drifted off to sleep next to her. His eyes flew open to find he was outside an enormous twoleg den.

"Whoa..." he said in amazement. He looked down to find he was still a cat. "Good."

Jaypaw walked up to the door of the den. There were three visible floors, and when he entered he found a huge main room. Two sets of odd-looking rocks led up to another floor. He walked up the floor to find a row of rooms in the den.

"Even more space! I wonder what's up here?" He scented the air. "Hey... It smells like the rogue cats! And there are more scents here too..." He scented the air again. Jaypaw followed Rogue's scent, to find in eventually intertwined with Shadow's scent. He reached one room and walked inside to find a twoleg girl with hair that looked like Rogue's fur looking out the window of the den-room. She looked at him.

"Jaypaw?" The girl had Rogue's voice.

"Rogue?" he asked in confusion.

She nodded. "Yep. That's me."

A confused look ran across his face. "But... Aren't you a cat? How did you become a twoleg?"

She sighed. "Well, in your world I'm a cat. But I come from a world of hu-twolegs," Rogue caught herself. "I tried something that said I could journey to another world, and all of the X-Cats came with me."

Jaypaw blinked in amazement. "So this is what you look like?"

She nodded. "Yep. My goal -- although I like you and your world -- is to go back to my world."

He asked, "So where are we now?"

Rogue sighed, "This is where I live. We call it the 'Institute.'"

"'Institute?'"

She replied, "Yes. It means a place for us to train. In our world, each of us X-Cats, or as we are known here as, 'X-Men', have special powers."

Jaypaw, out of pure curiosity, asked, "So, what are each of your powers?"

Rogue explained, "Shadow can go through things, Bobby can freeze things, Logan has long claws, enhanced senses, and the ability to heal... Um, let's see... Scott shoots energy from his eyes, Jean can read minds and move things with her mind, Kurt can teleport, and when I touch people, they faint and I get their memories in my head."

He blinked.

"But in your world, our powers don't work," Rogue said.

A cat-like twoleg passed by where they were standing.

"Sabretooth." she growled. "And the people I touch stay in my head. They live here."

Jaypaw asked, "Why don't your powers work in our world?" She shrugged.

"I don't know. They just don't."

Suddenly, Sabretooth and a blue twoleg appeared. They raced at him.

"May want to get out of here, Jaypaw. You don't want Sabretooth or Mystique to catch you."

As fast as he could, Jaypaw jumped out the window and into a tree out the window.

"See you in the morning!" He called as he raced out the gates of the Institute and woke up back in his world.

**A/N: I can't write any more chapters until the computer I have them on is working again. Sorry! Here's this one for now!**


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: I do not own any characters, songs, etc. in this story, just the idea.

**Chapter 6: The Ceremony**

Rogue heard a voice ringing through her ears.

"Wake up..."

A paw nudged her. Slowly, she opened her eyes to see Kitty nudging her.

"Come on! Firestar's calling a meeting at the Highledge!"

Rogue followed her and the rest of the X-Cats over to the Highledge. They grabbed a spot on the edge of the crowd, as most of the cats were trying to stay away from them. A small white kit walked up to her.

"Hi! I'm Icekit!"

She smiled at the kit's bravery. "I'm Rogue."

Icekit blinked. "You have weird fur, did you know that?"

Rogue nodded. "Yeah."

Suddenly, a pale gray she-cat with dark flecks walked up to her and said, "I hope Icekit hasn't been disturbing you?"

Rogue figured that the queen was Ferncloud.

"No, Icekit was just talking. She is quite nice."

Ferncloud smiled. "Icekit, you can stay here with them if you promise to behave yourself."

Icekit nodded. "I will!"

Ferncloud walked back over to Foxkit and Dustpelt, and Icekit sat down next to Rogue. Firestar stood on the Highledge, looking over all of his clan.

"Now, we have been visited by a group of rogues, and I have agreed to let them stay unless or until they can go home. They will be trained in the way of the warrior, and Brambleclaw has told them the Warrior Code, correct?" Murmurs broke out among the cats. So many rogues were going to stay? They were already accused of being friends of kittypets, but this was just… Unreal.

The deputy nodded. "Yes, I have told them the Warrior Code and what would happen if they stay. They agreed to stay."

Firestar announced, "Then they must have the names of a warrior as well. If all of you may come up to the Highledge?"

Icekit stayed in her spot and waved to Rogue as the X-Cats walked up to the Highledge.

"Rogue, Logan, step up please."

The two climbed onto the Highledge and faced Firestar.

"I, Firestar, called call upon my warrior ancestors to look down on these rogues. They have been taught the ways of your noble code, and I commend them to you as a warrior in their turn. Rogue, Logan, do you promise to uphold the warrior code and protect and defend this Clan, even at the cost of your life?"

Rogue and Logan nodded and said simultaneously, "I do." Logan looked a bit out of place, like he didn't want to stay here after all.

Firestar continued, "Then by the powers of StarClan, I give you your warrior names. Rogue, from this moment you will be known as Whitestreak. Logan, from this moment you will be known as Badgerclaw. Starclan honors your bravery and strength we welcome you as a full warrior of Thunderclan."

Firestar put his muzzle on Rogue's head and she licked his shoulder. Logan did the same, but appeared to do so a bit reluctantly.

"Kurt, Bobby, Shadow, Jean, Scott, please step forward."

Rogue and Logan jumped off the Highledge and the others stepped forward.

"Kurt, your apprentice name shall now be Bluepaw, Bobby, your name shall be Snowpaw, Shadow, and your name shall be Shadowpaw. Scott, you will be Barkpaw, and Jean, you shall be Redpaw. Whitestreak, you have learned our ways fast, you will be mentor to Shadowpaw. Badgerclaw, you are both fierce and strong, you shall be mentor to Barkpaw. Brackenfur, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be mentor to Bluepaw. Birchfall, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be mentor to Snowpaw. Whitewing, you are ready for an apprentice, you will be mentor to Barkpaw."

The apprentices jumped down to their mentors and touched noses, then greeted each other.

"Rogue, er, Whitestreak, I can't believe you're my mentor!"

Whitestreak laughed. "Believe it. This is too weird!"

The cats cheered their names, "Whitestreak! Badgerclaw! Barkpaw! Shadowpaw! Redpaw! Bluepaw! Snowpaw!"

Firestar told Badgerclaw and Whitestreak, "You two have to sit a vigil tonight. No talking, just watching for intruders. Shout if someone comes that you do not recognize."

Whitestreak nodded, and Badgerclaw grunted. "You're living up to your nickname of Badger, Badgerclaw," Whitestreak and Shadowpaw taunted. He glared at them.

"At least I'm not an apprentice," he taunted to Shadowpaw. "Plus I get to boss around Barkpaw."

Redpaw laughed. "Barkpaw."

Barkpaw shot her a mad glare. "I still don't get any of this."

"Wanna go hunting?" Whitestreak asked her apprentice.

Shadowpaw nodded. "Let's go!" The two raced into the forest to go hunting.


	7. Chapter 7

**Greetings! Just to let y'all know, this story had a lot of time-jumping. Sorry for the super-mega-long wait.**

Chapter 7: The Others

Three days later, Firestar came up to Whitestreak and Badgerclaw.

"Today is the Gathering. Would you and your apprentices like to come?"

Whitestreak purred excitedly, "Of course! I'd love to go! I know Shadowpaw would want to go too!

Sure enough, in her head, the psychic was squealing, "Take me, take me! I want to meet the other cats!"

Whitestreak staggered.

"Are you okay?" Firestar asked.

"Yeah, just a headache." the brown and white cat answered, feeling slightly guilty over the half-lie.

Badgerclaw quivered with elation. "Me too! Just let me ask Barkpaw!"

He dashed over to the brown apprentice, saying, "Do you want to go to the Gathering?"

Looking puzzled, Barkpaw asked, "Gathering?"

Redpaw padded up to him.

"It's when cats from each clan talk to each other and share news. That's the only time the four clans come under truce"

Looking at his mentor, Barkpaw said, "I guess I'll go then."

Badgerclaw walked over to Firestar. "He'd love to go!" Badgerclaw said.

"That's great," Whitestreak said, "Now, just let me tell Shadowpaw we're going to the Gathering!"

With that, she loped off in search of Shadowpaw.

* * *

Yesterday at Magneto's Base

The Brotherhood sat in Magneto's base with the Acolytes.

Wanda was in the kitchen, with Remy, John, Colossus, Lance, Sabretooth, and Quicksilver. They were having a meeting on how to defeat the X-Men -- for the millionth time that year.

Wanda flipped through a book she bought at the store the other day. It was a grimoire titled, "Spells and Enchantments."

She flipped to the page about going into a book. "It would be cool to go into a book..." Wanda thought aloud.

Absentmindedly, she grabbed Gambit's book instead of her own. It was "The Sight.'"

She looked down, and thought, _It's not like I don't like this series. And Remy only reads it because Rogue does. Why not?_

Wanda lit a candle and recited, "Lee, Lach, Jinach, Arlich."

_These words have a strange echo to them,_ Wanda thought.

But before she could ponder that, the candle's flame turned emerald, with gorgeous streaks of amethyst in it, and she hurriedly put "The Sight" over it.

Abruptly, a brilliant white light, tinged with the colors emerald and amethyst filled the room, and Wanda fell into unconsciousness.

* * *

At Camp Before the Gathering

Firestar called out, "Everyone coming to the Gathering, assemble here!"

Whitestreak, Shadowpaw, Badgerclaw, and Barkpaw clustered in a crowd with the rest of the cats going to the Gathering.

At some point, when Firestar gave the signal, they loped out of the clearing.

Whitestreaks eyes lingered at every tree. She just couldn't get used to the greenery. "We've been here for almost a week, and I still can't get used to this!"

Badgerclaw nodded. _Logan's acting less and less like…Logan. I don't like it. I want to snap him out of it. Maybe it's the fact he's a cat?_ Whitestreak thought.

She spotted the Island in the distance. _So that's the island...  
_  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The Day The X-Cats Arrived

Firestar lay in his soft, mossy nest, tired from a day of hunting and patrolling.

It took only a mere moment before he fell asleep. When he awoke, he was in a clearing in the forest.

He recognized it; it was the one near the Windclan border. He looked around to see who was there.

When he saw nothing, he turned to leave.

A voice, one with an odd accent he had never heard before, chanted,

"Seven will fight against seven more,  
For these cats have fought before.  
Take them in to save the day,  
For more than one different way."

There was a bright flash, and he was back in his den.

"Firestar!" called Brambleclaw. "We found some strangers in the forest!"


	8. Chapter 8

**A/N: First of all, guys, I am SUPER MEGA SORRY that I haven't uploaded sooner. My life's been busy, so I'm uploading all of my stories while I'm on a train. I'm at a dead-end for this story, so if you could suggest some ideas, it would be great.**

Disclaimer: I don't own any characters, songs, etc. in this story, just the idea. Brightshine is fictional, as are her kits. So are Lightpaw and Treepaw.

**Chapter 8: The Gathering**

Whitestreak climbed across the fallen tree to the island. When she got there, she looked around in awe.

There were so many cats everywhere! A few apprentices were arguing about stories they had heard from the elders, and she walked over to listen.

"They had fierce roars, that made their enemies flee for their lives! Lionclan was the best of them all!" declared one Riverclan apprentice.

A Shadowclan apprentice insisted, "No, Tigerclan was! Their stripes disguised them, and they were _amazing_ warriors!"

A small Windclan apprentice shook his head decidedly. "No way! Leopardclan was the best! Big, strong, and fast enough to outrun the wind itself!"

Their argument was attracting a crowd of cats, all looking at them.

Shadowpaw shivered. "This is, like, so weird!" she whispered to her mentor.

Whitestreak chuckled at her comment. "Yeah, I guess."

Looking over, she saw Firestar greet the other leaders. He called out and everyone paused in their tracks, settling down on their haunches to listen.

"Leopardstar, would you care to go first?"

The Riverclan leader nodded. "The prey in Riverclan has been running well. Brightshine gave birth to three healthy kits a fortnight ago and they are already energetic. Blackstar?"

Blackstar reported, "The prey in Shadowclan's territory has also been running well. Around yesterday, we found a band of rogues on our territory, and chased them out. They headed for Riverclan. Leopardstar, I suggest you keep a lookout. Onestar? Would you like to go next?"

The small brown cat nodded. "We have two new apprentices, Lightpaw and Treepaw. Unfortunately, they were not able to make it today. Firestar?"

He gazed among the clans from his branch for a moment. "We have two new warriors and five apprentices." A gasp rose from the other clans. "Whitestreak and Badgerclaw are the new warriors, and they are here, with their apprentices Shadowpaw and Barkpaw. The other apprentices are Redpaw, Bluepaw, and Snowpaw."

Firestar searched among the cats and spotted Whitestreak, Badgerclaw, Shadowpaw, and Barkpaw; they were smiling proudly. Other cats were murmuring about the new cats. "Thank you for coming to the Gathering!" called Onestar as the cats padded to the leaders to leave.

Yesterday with Magneto's Group

Wanda opened her eyes to find herself surrounded by cats. There was a russet tom, who asked in Lance's voice, "What happened?"

A creamy white cat, talking in Quicksilver's voice, responded, "I think we were teleported somewhere."

"I do not know what happened..." murmured a silver tom with lustrous, pearly fur and a Russian accent.

"But why are we cats?" a burnished bronze tom with claret irises finished.

A cat with a rubicund coat and an Australian accent asked, "Where exactly are we?"

Wanda looked around. She was an ebony cat with vermillion ears, neck, and tail tip.

"I think we're in Shadowclan territory," Wanda said.

"Shadowclan?" asked an auburn cat.

Wanda guessed he was Sabretooth. "A clan of cats who fight for their territory," she explained.

Like it was just to prove her point, a few cats jumped from the bushes. Blackstar was in the lead. Behind him were four other Shadowclan cats.

"Get out of our territory!" one snarled.

Wanda didn't move. "Who's gonna make us?"

Blackstar didn't answer, instead leaping at her, pinning her down. His teeth nearly crunched down on her windpipe, and one of his back claws scratched her tail. She yelped and dove away from him.

Wanda's entire small group raced for the border, and crossed into Riverclan territory.

"And stay out!" barked another cat.

Wanda led the rest of the group to a small cave hidden by the river.

"Okay, while we're here there are a few things we need to do. Remy, Pietro, go get some bedding."

Quicksilver nodded. "On it!"

He held back, and then sped off as fast as he could. For some reason, he didn't speed off like normal.

"Um... I don't think our powers work."

Wanda blinked. "Then get bedding without them! John, Peter, and Lance, try fishing or at least hunting."

John and Peter loped over to the river.

"Who made you the boss?" demanded Lance.

Wanda glared at him. He backed out of the cave. "O-okay, I'm on it!"

She turned to Sabretooth. "You and I will guard the cave."

He snarled, "Fine. But as soon as I figure out what's going on here, I'm gonna tell _you _what to do."

With that thinly veiled threat, he stood with her at the entrance to the cave.

**A/N: Alright, lemme tell you something honestly. I'm starting to think I should stop this story. I don't really like it anymore...**


End file.
